Tension
by Sovereign Pisces
Summary: He never was one for emotional connections. A solider must never falter...unless there is an attractive human being that will do anything possible, even if it's unintentional, to test their endurance. (I'M BACK GUYS I know I've been gone for a while but I hope this story will help me get back into the flow of things, sorry if it is a tad out of character, pure ship fun :3
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning at the Overwatch Highpoint base. The halls, meeting and training rooms were deserted. With no danger present, the members slept in with ease.

Except for one veteran, "rest" was no longer a word in his category.

Solider Jack "76" Morrison grunted as he stepped out of the shower, rubbing his face. It had to be at least 7 AM, and he was beginning to regret getting up, even though he had mentally trained himself to be up and active at anytime in the wake of a threat over the years.

But dammit even Winston, that intelligent ape, could be heard snoring from his hammock above the main room. There hadn't been any assaults on Highpoint for a week now. While that in it was strange, Jack was certain that if anything were to happen, he'd know.

After staring at himself in the mirror for five minutes, the antihero yawned and considered returning to bed. As he turned to leave, he heard a hum coming from the room outside.

In reflex, 76 held a combat stance and tip toed towards the sound. The humming became clearer as he neared the automatic door. It was a woman. Jack counted the number of females in his head. The voice was too gentle to be Tracer's, softer than Zarya's and warmer than that dreaded Widomaker.

Who else could it be? Jack stepped in front of the door, activating it and leaped behind the nearest object: a wall. This was one of the locker rooms that connected to the practice room for when a member wanted quick access to a shower after an intense training session. 76 heard the humming clearly now; he knew there was only one person that could sound that peaceful.

"Angela?"

Jack peered his head around the wall to be sure. What he saw next left him frozen.

Dr. Angela "Mercy" was humming an unfamiliar song while searching her locker. In a _towel_.

Jack didn't know what was happening to him. He was looking at nothing more than a person of the opposite sex wrapped in a cloth, what was so special about that?

Probably the fact that her back was to him and the towel barely covered that plump bottom of hers. Any lower and he'd be able to see the upper half of her ass.

Jack swallowed hard. That wasn't just any woman he was looking at. It was the talented and caring Valkyrie of Overwatch, the healer, the avoider of all kind of violence,… woman who would touch his back with her delicate fingers after a raid.

 _"_ _Why the hell are you standing here?"_

His brain asked him a perfect question. He could turn around, walk away and forget what he saw. She was merely a comrade who happened to be finishing a shower at the same time. He did no crime, he was just_

Jack bit his lip when Angela turned her body to pick up her leggings. The freaking towel wasn't even around her! She merely held it in front of her with one hand, letting the side of her body be exposed. Jack unconsciously licked his bit lip as he watched the fruitful curve of her side breast brush against the cloth.

Now he really had to go. If he kept this up, lord knows what he'd see next.

Jack turned towards the bathroom; maybe another shower would do the trick.

Yet luck had it out for him. Instead of falling into the bathroom, he hit the wall. Thank God he wasn't wearing his goggles, the impact would have definitely cracked them.

"Shit!"

Mercy stopped humming and actually wrapped the towel around herself. As quickly as he could, Jack rolled through the door to the training room just as Angela peeked in the hallway. Though she was sure she had heard someone curse, she shrugged it off and continued to dress.

Breakfast went about as usual: Winston ate his bananas, to which Tracer playfully kept on trying to feed him by dangling the fruit in his face, Mcree enjoyed his smoke in front of the window while sipping his coffee, and Reinhardt gobbled up his carb and protein rich breakfast plate just as Jack shrugged into the room.

The antihero grunted a, "good morning" and grabbed the first edible thing on the counter: an apple. Before he could take a bite, a familiar voice rang in his ear.

"Good morning, Jack!"

Usually not easily startled, Jack fell out of his chair, losing the apple to Winston's head. Lena giggled.

"Jack, your face was priceless!"

"Indeed it was." Said Winston.

76 ignored them and regained his cool demeanor.

"Mornin'."

Angela handed him a new apple along with a coffee mug.

"I figured you'd want a pick me up."

Jack nodded and took the apple and mug without a word. He was too busy trying not to think of her "pick me up" as something more…personal.

"Somebody's cranky." Lena retorted, finishing up her cereal and sliding the bowl down the counter.

"I…was up early." Jack answered, sipping his drink.

Angela finished washing the Brit's bowl and took a seat across from Jack.

"Winston, could I have a banana too? I'm not very hungry."

"Certainly, I've had enough anyways." Winston snatched a banana out of Lena's hand who was attempting to feed him again.

"Thank you."

Jack had just finished his apple and was about to leave when he heard Mercy making hums as she scanned some medical records. He gasped.

The Swedish nurse held half of the banana between her lips with one hand while scanning the records with the other. Jack watched as she hummed in concentration, her lips moving around the shaft of the fruit. Occasionally she'd open her mouth to take a short breath and lick smudged banana from the corner of her lip.

Jack's throat felt dry again. More than that, he felt warm, warm but frustrated. Frustrated that he was actually standing there like a moron and watching the team's doctor eat a freaking fruit.

 _"_ _Goddam that mouth can move…"_

He nearly punched himself. Again with those weird thoughts. Why was his brain suddenly acting like a damn juvenile? Not like he hadn't seen women before.

Maybe it was because he had never seen a woman naked. And if he had, it had most likely been in a more dramatic setting such as a raid, a war, or by mere mistake.

Something about the blonde angel that had captured his interest, yet he couldn't figure out why. She was and would always be just a comrade. Overwatch was not the place to make bonds beyond teamwork and platonic chemistry.

Plus he was certain that Mercy would probably want a man at least half his age, which he never told anyone.

"Jack? Jack?"

76 shook his head to his name being called. He saw Tracer and Winston looking at him with amused expressions. Angela had finished her banana and was chewing what was left.

"You seem tense, is there something troubling you?" Winston asked.

Jack shook his head.

"Keep alert if anything happens. I'm…gonna go workout."

He attempted to leave again, only for Angela to stop him.

"Jack, sorry to stall you but today is examination day. You'll be after big guy here." She said, motioning to Reinhardt who flexed in response while chuckling.

76 responded with a nod before ducking out of the room. When he was sure no one was around, he face walled.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**(I apologize for some typos and misnames for places in the last chapter. Hope this doesn't get too dirty for anyone XD).**

"You're next, champ!" Reinhardt laughed, patting Jack's back as he walked out of the room. "I am sure you will be in tip top shape. Just like me, ahaha!"

The German continued to laugh as he marched down the hall. Jack sighed, muttering something about how come Reinhardt never calms down or shuts up as he knocked on the door.

"You may come in."

Jack stepped into the room.

"Hey Angela_"

Why was his timing so off!? She was searching through her cabinets for something and was bent over, giving Jack a nice view of her legging cladded thighs and bottom. She wasn't in the Valkyrie suit so there was no dress to hide those round cheeks. He knew today was a bad day to get examined.

And it became worse when his "solider" rose proudly. He hopped onto the examination table and crossed is legs.

"Here we are." She brought some tools and a digital sketchpad. "Let us start….." She paused. "Well? Won't you take off your clothes?"

Jack felt like he had been caught in Pharah's rocket barrage. This day was not showing him any mercy, at least the kind he hoped for.

He removed his shirt, then threw his pants off, crossing his legs again. Angela raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you can sit that way for now, but you will have to shift when I move down."

 _"_ _For the love of God no."_

The last thing he wanted was for her to be near his…..extra muscle. He mentally cursed himself for thinking of that because he now was imagining her face in between his legs, giving him the same treatment she gave that banana.

Angela ran her slender fingers over his back, shoulders and arms. Her hands felt warm, making Jack loosen up. There was nothing to worry about; all she was doing was her job. Feeling his muscles, looking for abnormalities and/or wounds, she would do this to everyone.

She stood in front of him, inspecting his chest.

"Looks good so far," She took her stethoscope, "Let's see how your heart is doing."

As she listened to his steady heartbeat, which Jack had brought down with difficult intent, Angela watched his face, a face that had seen and done a lot. Out of instinct, she traced her finger over the faded scar, causing the man to jump.

"Oh, I am sorry, Jack…"

"It's not a problem...You always were the motherly type, Angela. I'm used to it."

"I cannot help but worry about you. I care for all my comrades and wish them the best. And, I know you have gone through a lot."

Jack patted her hand.

"You've been through it with me…us."

He changed his words, even though the thought wasn't bad. Jack never imagined himself being the kind of man to be able to "retire" from the antihero position and hide out in an anonymous location; it didn't mean the thought hadn't occurred to him though. And marriage was definitely off of his life goals list. Sometimes.

Seeing her watching him like a mother would her young, or a child its special toy. Or even a woman would her lover. Jack was trained to bury his feelings, to save the emotions for later, but in this moment, he wouldn't deny that Angela's sky hues were hypnotically beautiful. The woman was a living angel, ironic to her role.

"Jack, I know this is always hard for you to do but…I need to check your manhood."

Usually, Jack would be against it simply because it was one, awkward, and two, made him feel old. In this case, he still had that darn boner! Of all the days the woman he saw naked, it had to be this day she would strip him down.

"Do we need to?" He pretended to sound irritated.

"Oh come now, it will be done before you know it. Just think of it as your lucky day." She winked.

 _"_ _Fuck that stupid joke."_

That was the phrase she'd always use to help lighten the mood. If it were his lucky day today, she'd be going far beyond feeling his dick.

Jack signed, hoped for the best and uncrossed his legs. Mercy put on white gloves and removed his boxers. He waited for the embarrassed gasp or disgusted shriek.

"Jack, have you had this erection for more than four hours?"

Unbelievable! The woman his cock was raging for honestly thought he had overdosed on some God forsaken Viagra!? How dedicated she was to the world of medicine.

"No."

"Hm, then I suppose you can cough another time."

He watched her cheeks turn pink as she removed her gloves, then glanced at his slowly withering erection. Why couldn't she have leaned down and enjoy "his banana?"

 _"_ _Pull yourself together, solider!"_

She did what any nurse would do. He had no right to accuse her of not committing such a lewd act. Mercy was not an object for him to jack it too, although a jack was in need at the moment.

"You may dress, you're in good shape as usual, 76."

Jack put on his boxers and white tank top. He wanted to be out of that room and away from her. He felt a mixture of shame and disappointment.

"Jack," she murmured with the blush still on her face, "you've grown."

A hammer in the nuts from Reinhardt would have been more tolerable than the heat he felt in body. He ran out the door and towards the computer room.

No one used the main computer besides Winston, but this was a "personal" emergency.

Thankfully no one seemed to be around. Jack minimized the Recall screen and muted the normal computer. He searched the drives until he found his folder. Within it was another folder titled "PRIVATE." When asked, Jack would say it contained files on old cases, or memoirs from his past, a past he was not too thrilled off. While true, he also had files geared for more "intimate" uses.

It would be quick, just to release some tension, and years of being quick in battle helped in times like these. Masturbation was no more than a thing he did to remove that extra layer of stress. When he was younger, it was more of a thing he did for fun when he was bored, but after the fall of Overwatch, many fun hobbies became unreachable.

Checking once more that the sound was off, Jack clicked a video file titled, "Milf in the kitchen." The video started with a shot of full cleavage. The camera zoomed out to reveal a peach skinned, platinum blonde woman dressed in a small white apron. Jack gripped his shaft as he stared at the female who was now hiking her apron up over her thick thighs.

By the time the usual "man coming in to bang the hell out of the milf" scene came around, Jack was, well, jacking it. Though halfway through his activity, Jack started to picture the random pornstar as his nurse, which made things harder, physically and mentally.

In his mind, Angela was the one moaning to the heavens, trying to look coy despite her lustful expressions and noises. And he was the man thrusting into her at a steady but quick pace, digging his fingers into her wide hips.

The porn on the screen was now entirely a fantasy playing in Jack's imagination. The only thing he was aware of was his hand fisting his raging boner and if his grunts were too loud. He didn't care if he wasn't on alert, all he wanted to do was work out his release so that damn Swedish angel would leave his mind.

Even the words of encouragement and pleasure from the actress sounded like Angela's accented voice. "Fuck me," and "Harder" sounded like a Swedish cry.

Jack's climax was near. Just a little more…

"Jack?"

Simultaneously, Jack's seed shot onto the floor, and yelled, the pornstar yelling too. But his yell wasn't one of ecstatic release.


	3. Chapter 3

**(I apologize for how short this is. I wanted to get the next part out quickly. But my creative juices have been running low T_T. If anyone has any ideas/suggestions/things they'd want to see, please let me know. This story isn't one of my more plot heavy ones. Just fluffy, smutty fun :3 ).**

An alarmed and slightly disgusted Winston stared at the man who was panting and trying to cover himself. Jack glared at the gorilla while closing the file. If they weren't comrades, he would have shot him.

"Don't go scolding me, Winston. Not like you're a stranger to urges..."

"Oh no, I was not going to judge. It's just…been a while since I've seen a species act out their desire to mate."

Jack pulled up his boxers.

"I guess should have known better than to have used the main computer for my "desire to mate," he said using Winston's phrase, "just keep it to yourself."

"I was not planning to make fun of you, Jack. I am wondering if you are all right. At breakfast, you seemed distressed."

Jack hesitated. Was it a good idea to tell Winston about his sudden fantasies and wants?

"It's nothing big. Just a long morning."

He could tell that Winston didn't believe him. The animal was definitely not clueless, quite sharper than most humans. Jack sighed.

"It is very normal to have emotions like these. I have felt them too. Though, it's been quite a while for me…" Winston adjusted his glasses.

After using the only thing cloth like to clean up his semen off the floor, which was his white tank top, Jack went up to Winston.

"If I tell you why I was jacking, I expect you to NOT tell a soul." He hissed.

"If you insist."

Jack rubbed his face, sighing again.

"It's Mercy. I saw her in the locker rooms when I came out of the shower this morning. I saw…a side to her that I hadn't seen before…since then, anything she does sets me off. I got a damn erection during my physical. The girl thought I had taken too much hormones."

Winston, seeming a bit surprised, took off his glasses.

"You have a physical attraction towards Dr. Ziegler?"

"Yeah, and it's damn annoying. I don't wanna have to look one of my partners and always be worrying whether I'm thinking about banging them behind the payload."

Winston sat at the computer and unmuted it.

"From what I know about chemistry and affections, why don't you talk to her? I would refrain from mentioning…. your activities but perhaps suggest to do something outside of work. That way, you can tell if she holds any mutual feelings. "

"You're saying I should take her on a date. Do I look like I'm in my late twenties?" Jack pointed at his face.

Winston snorted.

"Since when does age matter, 76? Besides, I am certain that you are in perfect shape if you can be grunting and talking crudely to a figure on a screen."

The solider clenched his fist and grumbled. Yet, his friend did have a point. After all, it would be a more normal way to show Mercy how he felt instead of his more lustful ideas.

"Trust me, Angela's been working hard lately. She needs a day without having to worry about medicine and being a miracle worker."

"Bet she's a miracle worker in bed…" Jack muttered.

A banana bonked him on the head as he ducked out of the room, planning his question for the doctress.

Another shower later, Jack went onto the balcony of the base. He knew that was where Angela would go when she wanted to peace and quiet. As suspected, the angel was leaning against the rail, hair in her usual pony. She turned and smiled. Jack hiccupped. She was glowing.

"Ah, Jack."

He nodded, resting his back against the rails with his arms crossed. She scooted next to him, poking his shoulder.

"What brings you here? You know I like my peace and quiet." She teased.

He scratched his head. He thought an hour showering would do more than just clean off his genitals from his fapping.

"Ange_Angela."

No one, even he, had ever called her that.

Mercy watched him patiently. Couldn't he just hold her in place and kiss her until she couldn't breathe? Not because he was getting horny, but that it'd be easier than talking. Of all the things he learned to do, expressing lovey dovey feelings wasn't one of them.

Sticking to his idea, he gripped Mercy by the arms, bringing out a yelp from the nurse. He didn't realize that he was digging his fingertips into her forearms.

"Jack?" She smiled nervously.

Jack stepped closer, doing his best to keep cool.

Angela couldn't help but blush from the focused look he was giving her. How it had been ages since she had stared into those heroic azure eyes.

He gulped as he began to lean in. While nearing his mouth towards hers, he tried to shove away the sudden urges to take the fast lane and take her against the railing. No one would notice, right?

"Jack! Angela! I was looking for you." Came the voice of the German super solider.

76 nearly fell over the rail. Angela gasped and leaned against it due to Jack's stumble. He released her and maintained his best "cool" composure.

"What is it?"

"The little ones thought it would be nice to go out for some lunch downtown. Join us!"

"That actually isn't a bad idea. I could use a break," Angela headed towards the exit, "You should come too, Jack. You look like you need some fresh air."

Jack grumbled an agreement. What he _really_ needed was to be alone with her. If Reinhardt wasn't the size of two elephants put together, he would have flung him over the balcony.


	4. PLEASE READ

To my fans who I think of everyday…

I know I have cried wolf about continuing my fanfiction for a while. I have probably lost all of you by this point in my life, which I would not be upset to discover is the case. It has been eight years that I joined and it was one of the most amazing places to be. You gave me confidence to write and actually begged and messaged me to update constantly.

If it hadn't been for life being such a cruel mistress, perhaps I would have written more.

Now, mostly recovered from my incident (see my profile for more info), and with a degree in hand, I am ready to try and start on old and new stories.

Some things may change, but I am still me 😊

Thank you for love.

Pisces


End file.
